


LOVE SLAVE

by quarkocean



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Rolo Lamperouge
Kudos: 4





	LOVE SLAVE

无法从梦境中自拔是件可怕的事。

坊间曾经传出过有人在梦里被勒死的真实事件，一度使人们不敢安心睡眠，然而只是浅眠是无法让身体得到充分的的休息的。

传闻不过是一时的，当事件的阴影渐渐过去时，原本习惯熟睡的人们重新返回正常生活的轨道，并相信传说并不可信。

鲁鲁不害怕在梦中迎接死亡，因为他的梦里，永远只能看到自己，他是这般寂寞的，如此渴望有谁能够闯入梦境。

于是那一天——

过于倦怠的他，一躺下便进入了通往常一般所能目及的白色梦乡。他静静的躺着，直到温暖的双手触碰到他的脸颊时，不断地抚触让敏感的他睁开眼睛。

罗罗？

罗罗似笑非笑的扬起嘴角，小心的捧起鲁鲁的头，没有下一步预示，只是脉脉的看着他。

鲁鲁在他的眼睛里看到了无限的哀伤与无可奈何，仿佛罗罗一直默默跟随着自己，他们真正相处的时间却少得可怜。罗罗是因这个而难过吗？

让鲁鲁靠在自己的腿上，一声不响的罗罗弯下身，径直封住了鲁鲁的唇。

罗罗！嗯……

来不及反抗的鲁鲁只得任由罗罗，绵缠的吻勾起了血液的逆流，那猛然浮现的欲望不知何时占满了整具身体，鲁鲁不自觉地给与罗罗相同的回应。

如果这是永远都不会醒来的梦就好了……

顾不得思考这样的问题，吻加重了浓烈的情色感，尚还有一丝理智的鲁鲁慌忙向要推开罗罗，怎么能和自己的弟弟……但罗罗毫无松手的意思，沉沉的吻着，使鲁鲁完全明了了他所有的悲伤。

激烈的吻使周围的空气灼热了起来，疲软的鲁鲁无法招架，他睁开眼睛，罗罗眼角的泪滴入了他的眼内。咸湿与忧郁的味道一起侵入了鲁鲁的心脏。

尼桑……

当两人快要窒息时，罗罗抬起头，轻轻地唤了一声，似乎意味着什么。还没有等鲁鲁反应过来，罗罗就脱下了他的衣服，更肆乱的亲吻着。被突袭的鲁鲁只得随着罗罗起伏的身体一起跟着律动，然而罗罗的爱化为快感涌进他的体内时，宛如被电贯穿身体。鲁鲁大口大口的喘息着，无法自抑的想要更多的索取一些，更多一些。

啊！

不知该把这称之为恶梦，出了一身汗的鲁鲁试图忘记所梦见的一切。在他的心里，罗罗不是这样的人，至少他的性格不算主动，即便是喜欢上一个人也不会立即告白。

如果罗罗真的对自己做了那样的事，自己会怎么样呢？

鲁鲁辗转反侧，无法入睡。床柜边的镜子照射下，他隐约觉得皮肤比以前更亮了。

这是发生在那场梦境之后。

鲁鲁不愿想象下去，为什么一定是罗罗呢？猜不透这个梦境的真正含义，鲁鲁裹紧了被子准备继续睡觉，正在这时他的门吱啦作响。

门开了。

如同现实中的梦境，鲁鲁相信着自己的所见——站在面前的的确是罗罗。

是罗罗啊。。。鲁鲁匆匆拭去额上的汗来掩饰自己尚未平息的惊魂。

尼桑。

罗罗倒是异常冷静，他只穿着一件过膝的白衬衫，领口前排的两三粒纽扣不知是不是故意没纽，敞开所能见的大片肌肤非常的诱人。他走到鲁鲁的床边，掀开被子，和鲁鲁睡在一起。好像小时候，两人一起玩耍然后累了就一起拥抱着睡觉的场面，然而鲁鲁狂躁的心跳却预示着什么即将发生，不安的神经微微刺痛着，他似乎明白但不甚理解，鲁鲁想要深呼吸，不想这个时候被罗罗找到了空隙抓住了双手，动弹不得。

就在这时，真正的梦境才刚要开始。

不用费太多的力气，罗罗很快牵制住了鲁鲁，干脆的横跨坐在鲁鲁的身上，满是落寞的看着鲁鲁。

尼桑你很寂寞吧？

边这么说着，罗罗用指尖滑过了鲁鲁的颈脖间，瞬间的抽搐使他跳动起来，快速的喘息刺激着感官，无人能料想鲁鲁的体质是比罗罗还要敏感的。只是轻轻那么一拂动，鲁鲁的身体就完全绷紧了起来，罗罗试探性的又触碰了一次。

接着时大时小的吻落了下来，鲁鲁知道没有反驳的机会，他只好慢慢闭上眼睛来接受。罗罗沿着额发一路吻下去，当吻及唇瓣时，罗罗用力叩开鲁鲁那紧闭的牙关，突刺入的舌尖已有了寻求的意味，在口腔内肆意的翻动着，鲁鲁被罗罗挑逗的不知如何是好，被压倒着发出浅浅的悲鸣声。但罗罗并不会因为鲁鲁这点求饶而减少索求，两人不分彼此的热吻将整个空间内的气氛提升了起来。长久隐藏在体内的本能，被浓烈的吻点燃，烧遍了全身。

嗯……

鲁鲁试图让罗罗退出，这谈何容易？罗罗不仅没有按着鲁鲁的意愿，反而加重了吻。湿热的吻让鲁鲁乖乖投降，不再反抗，顺着罗罗的心做。但是他的心中依然是愤怒的，带着不平的。一滴饱含坚毅的泪水滑过他的眼角，罗罗立刻凑过去将它舔舐干净，泪水咸咸的也是温柔的。罗罗专心的吻着鲁鲁的眼睛，过了好一会才重新吻回了他的胸口。

似乎是记起什么似的，罗罗着手脱去了鲁鲁的睡衣，不一会就将衣料便随意的丢在了一边，然后罗罗也脱下了衬衣，鲁鲁把眼睛睁得大大的，他从来没有见过这样的罗罗，一丝不挂的出现在他的面前。

尼桑……

罗罗软绵绵的呼唤着鲁鲁，顺势倒在了鲁鲁的身上，那微烫的身体让鲁鲁怀疑也许罗罗发了烧。

如同是条充满魅惑与性感的蛇，罗罗匍匐在鲁鲁的身上，接近狂乱的身体肆意的扭动着，故意让鲁鲁感受到自己的存在。

鲁鲁也很快有了反应，大片大片红晕出现在那原本是白皙的皮肤上就是最好的证明，那里也无一例外的被罗罗细心的爱抚过，更散发着诱惑的色泽。

啊……

鲁鲁记不清这是他第几次呻吟了，每一次轻吟就让他觉得自己更加淫荡了，更加厌恶自己会有这样的反应。再怎么说也不能和自己的弟弟做这样的事，他在内心苛责着自己。可是同时他是那么诚实的回应着罗罗，无意识的牵起了罗罗的手，紧紧地，十指相扣。

他想他是爱他的。

发着低烧的罗罗没有注意到这点，迷迷糊糊的吻遍后，他轻轻地按压着鲁鲁的小腹，于是鲁鲁的欲望完全被激发了。

想要……

事实上，连鲁鲁都不知道他说了些什么，身体的本能反应总是与真实想法相反，然而这是人无法控制的。

罗罗似乎只为了等这句话，向下跨坐了一点。迅速的来回抽插将两人纷纷送上了愉悦的深渊，鲁鲁再也抑住那甜美的呼唤，一遍又一遍吟着罗罗的名字。

尼桑……尼桑……啊……

罗罗加重了力道，只能和尼桑融为一体，只要和尼桑融为一体。因为疼痛而不断流下泪水，他却是那么幸福。

尼桑……尼桑你是我一个人的……

啊，是的……

鲁鲁半昏迷的状态回答，两人交叠的身影宛如相互争打的小兽，充满着侵略性。

尼桑……快……

罗罗又喊了鲁鲁的名字，仿佛是心灵相通一般，鲁鲁照着他的意思进入了罗罗的体内。

或许是第一次，罗罗的后面窄小而炙热，鲁鲁搂住他纤细的腰肢，比罗罗刺入时更加用力。

让我去……

你知道吗？鲁鲁凑近罗罗的耳边说道，和发烧的人做会觉得特别舒服。

确认了彼此将永不分开……罗罗又压过了鲁鲁，口中不断喃喃的唤着尼桑。瞬间抽出的清醒，只是让鲁鲁觉得罗罗的那份爱浓烈而深刻，满溢到这个世界上没有任何语言任何词语可以用来形容。

尼桑……

罗罗不可自制的再度埋下头，吸吮着，直到他体内一滴不剩。

不…罗罗……

尼桑……

他们彼此温柔的唤着对方，已不在意技巧是否高超，哪怕是很小的回应都可以永远记得。

…… ……

一夜后的疲倦后，罗罗蜷缩在鲁鲁的身边睡着了，鲁鲁擦拭罗罗额头上的汗，他的热度已经褪去。鲁鲁轻轻的吻了他的额头，这个小小的吻惊醒了罗罗，他满眼湿润的睁开眼睛，看到的是一个朦胧的尼桑。

尼桑。

罗罗。

鲁鲁淡淡的微笑着，伸手舒展开罗罗常常紧皱的眉头。罗罗抓住了他的手，像是眷恋般生怕再次失去他而藏在了怀中。

你是我的。

如果还有来生，还有轮回，他们希望就像这梦境，永远都不结束。

END  
2008-9-20


End file.
